Realizations In Dark Places
by Pixielullaby
Summary: There's a power outage in Storybrooke and something big is wondering around. (Ruby V. Wolf) RedBeauty/RedBelle.


One shot.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

It was dark in the forest other than the full moon peaking through the trees and the wolf was out, running of course.

There was no path or destination per say, it was just running because it likes to run.

It likes trees.

It likes the moon.

It likes dirt.

' _Our mate does not like dirt in the den_.'

 _(It's not a den. It's an apartment_.)

' _Smell that? Smells like rabbit_.'

It likes chasing rabbits and occasionally it chases them into town.

A dark, blank version of town.

' _It is dark here_.'

( _It's a black out_.)

' _Our mate fears dark_.'

( _Not our mate. Her name is Belle_.)

' _Our mate, Belle, fears dark_.'

It likes Mate's den.

The den has tall shelves, perfect for hiding in and rubbing up against.

The den has small box-like things that smell like rawhide, or cardboard sometimes, and parchment, and the few that have been 'ruined already' are wonderful for sharpening teeth with, but only when Mate allows it.

' _We will go to the den to save our mate from dark.'_

It likes that Mate looks small in night clothes.

( _Those are Belle's pajamas_.)

It likes that tiny scented fires in little glass bowls have been keeping the dark away from Mate in it's absence.

It likes that everything in the den smells like Mate.

' _These soft things smell like our mate_.'

"Do you like the pillows pup?" Mate asked in her wonderfully strange way of saying things.

( _It's called an accent_.)

' _Smell that? It smells like_ -'

( _No! We can't sniff around for that_!)

' _No, need. It is coming from here_.'

It likes that it's Mate's face turns that shade sometimes.

It likes that shade on Mate's face.

"Ruby, I could have sworn we had a rule about my underwear drawer." Mate's voice seemed stern.

The wolf doesn't feel sorry, it did nothing wrong, but it likes Mate's smile and so it tucks it's tail between it's legs and lowers it's ears, secretly waiting for it's fur to be groomed.

"Well, I suppose if you're that sorry.." Mate smiles while running her fingers through the wolf's fur. "I can let it slide just this once."

' _Our mate finds joy in our antics_.'

( _Don't you do it_..)

Mate likes it's wolfish antics.

"Oh, you're too sweet." Mate smiled while wiping at the slobber on her cheek.

( _Her name is Belle. She's_ _ **not**_ _our mate_.)

' _My mate._ _ **My**_ _mate. My one._ _ **Our**_ _one_.'

( _You don't understand_ -)

' _ **You**_ _do not understand, human_.'

"Ruby? What are you thinking about, love?" Mate asked with a slight concern in her sweetly strange voice.

( _It's an_ _ **accent**_.)

' _It is protecting her from dark_.'

( _ **What**_ _? What do you_ -)

' _We protect her from dark because she fears dark_.'

"Ruby?" She asked again.

( _Stop licking her_!)

' _She needs to be licked because she is worried about us_.'

( _What do you_ -)

' _We keep her safe. We stay here. We do not run. We do not chase rabbits. We stay with her to keep her from dark. We stay. We_ _ **want**_ _to stay. We_ _ **want**_ _to be here. We just stay_.'

( _She's not ours_.)

' _We do not care. We are hers. We stay_.'

It likes that Mate still grooms it's fur even while she's sleeping.

( _Why do you do this_?)

' _Why do you not_?'

( _She's not our_ _ **mate**_ _. She's a_ _ **friend**_.)

' _Do you want to leave_?'

( _ **Yes**_.)

( _ **No**_ _. Do you_ _ **want**_ _to leave? Do you want to move from her side. She will fear dark without us. She will be cold without us. She will be alone. Would you like that_?)

( _No_.)

' _Why_?'

( _ **Why**_ _? Why what_?')

' _You need to understand, human. Why do we stay_?'

( _Because you think she needs us_.)

' _No._ _ **We**_ _need_ _ **her**_ _. Do you know_ _ **why**_?'

( _Because we don't sleep as well without her_.. _And her bed_ _ **is**_ _a lot softer than the rocks in the forest_.)

' _Also because our fur needs to be groomed and her strange paws are much softer than our teeth_.'

( _Her_ _ **hands**_.)

' _You are strange, human_.'

( _Her accent makes every book come to life and eyes are just.. When she's reading? I mean.. Wow_.)

' _Also_?'

( _I love her. I love spending time with her and keeping her safe_..)

' _You are forgetting things but I believe you understand, now_.'

( _She's my one.. She's my mate.. Belle's my mate._.)

' _ **Our**_ _mate_.'

( _Fine._ _ **Our**_ _mate. Now.. Let_ _ **me**_ _take over_.)

"Hmm.. Ruby.." Mate sighs as the human's arm wraps around her stomach.

"Goodnight, Belle.."

' _ **Mate**_.'

( _ **Hush**_.)

"Goodnight, Love.." Mate mumbled before her heavenly breathing evened out signaling her sleeping once again.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_. I post every Thursday so be sure to check the account for new stories and updates. Remember to review, good or bad, and PM me prompts, pairings, and suggestions. I read EVERYTHING and I try my best to keep up with all those wonderful ideas.


End file.
